When a Dragon meets a Wolf
by Yami Naty
Summary: The moment when everything started. The tournament of Harrenhal, where a dragon and a wolf met an fell in love. I have this story in Spanish but I decided to post in English.


**My first english fic of GoT. It is about the Tourney of Harrenhal. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters or places. They belong to HBO and GRRM. I just use them to play to be a writer.**

 **Chapter 1: An Invitation**

 _Lord Walter of the House Whent_

 _It is my pleasure to invite you to the Tourney of Harrenhal, to honor my daughter on her Name Day._

This tournamente will be open to any person who is willing to join in and try to be the best in the Seven Kingdoms.

We will be waiting for you!

This letter arrived to Winterfell and delivered to Lord Rickard of House Stark from the Maester Liam. The Warden of the North read this to his family and his better soldiers. Brandon, his firstborn son and heir, obviously offered himself to participated for his house, then some loyal Stark men also offered to participate, mostly because they wanted to fight with the best of the south.

After the meeting Lord Rickard walked to his office when he heard a familiar voice, once he was expecting since he delivered the news but no to soon.

-Father! Please I want to participated in the tournament- Lyanna said while she reached her father.

The man with black hair and grey eyes, just like hers, looks at his daughter as if she had lose her mind- Lyanna Stark... How do you dare to ask for that? You are a lady, and ladies don't use armours nor fight in tournaments or wars. You most behave as a lady, especially as the future Lady of Storm's End.

She rolls her eyes, annoyed at that comment. They walk in silent until they reached the office of the Lord of Winterfell- I defeated guys that just said they wanted to participated. I'm a better horse rider than them and better with the sword too. The only people who can keep it up with me are Ned and Brandon, I'm not a lady in distress... I'm a wolf!- she had tears on her cheeks as she said so. She felt frustrated and need to get that out of her.

-Lyanna...- Rickard sight and walked in his office, making a move of his hand to let his daughter to walk in. Then he closed the door and hugged her and she hugged him back- sweetheart I know you are a great warrior and the best horse rider at your young age, gods! You were a rebel since you were a little girl- she smiled at that with a bit of pride in it and her eyes still with some tears- but I can't let you participated in that tournament. The women can't- she frowned at that- I know you aren't happy, I know you will keep asking until we reach Harrenhal- she was about to reply but he stopped her using his Lord voice- enough young lady, go pack... We will be leaving tomorrow.

She just sight with resignation, no one who knows her would think she was happy or agree with what her father just said but she did not want to get going with this discussion and did not want to challenged her father and maybe he even would not leave her go if she keep talking.

The she-wolf kissed her father's cheek and opened the door just find her brothers and even mother trying to listened. Both, father and daughter, look at them as they tried to look innocents, Lyanna smirked and looked at them- and father says I'm the lady here... You three are worse than the gossip girls out there- her three brothers blush.

Lyanna didn't know how but in a way or another she will join the tournament, that was something she could swear to the old and new gods of Westeros.

Meanwhile in King's Landing the King Aerys II of House Targaryen was with Lord Varys talking about traitors and who should be bring before him to be execute.

-Your Grace, let me give you an advice- the king looks at him- you should go the this Tourney of Harrenhal, my little birds said that there are rumors about a conspiracy to a rebellion lead by your son and heir Rhaegar. And that this is just an excuse to bring together the lords of all Westeros to ask for their soldiers.

The eyes of Aerys shone with craziness at that, making Varys feel scared but he knew that no telling his King about those rumors could make his craziness toward him- I always can trust you Lord of whispers. Tell my trusted servants to prepare everything to go to Harrenhal, supervise everything and if there's anything out of place... BURN THEM ALL- Varys hated that order more that anything in the world but he prefers listed it towards someone else rather than himself. He just nodded and leave the throne room.

The eunuch walked to the King's chambers to inform his servants and the Queen's maidens to prepared everything for the tournament.

The other house invited also start to get ready for the big tournament, this will, for sure, be the biggest in the history of the country, and nobody want to miss it.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Well I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review to tell me if you liked it or not.**


End file.
